minecrafttitanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle for Gondolin
The Battle for Gondolin Overview The destruction of Gondolin was a brief period at the end of the sixth age of Titan where the uncontrollable force of the ancient Gods was let loose on the server. Vast hordes of mobs occupied the server in the wake of the destruction of nearly every nation at the end of the War of Wrath. Gondolin’s army gathered up survivors from all factions into the grandest army to ever grace the server. Even so, Gondolin’s bolstered army was only able to temporarily retake their beautiful city before being completely destroyed by Ender Dragons. Before the Battle While the Gondolin Knights were occupying Arrow’s city, some would be explorers unlocked powers untold hiding beneath the ancient pyramid. Gondolin devoted their full military strength (what little remained after months of war) to fighting the hordes of zombie pigmen and other mobs that poured forth from the pyramid. While the bulk of the Gondolindrim were in the north fighting the horde, the High King assembled support from the survivors of Sentinels and Arrow to join with his forces in fighting the horde. The city was fortified to prevent the inevitable attack, and forces were prepared to defend the city. However, while most of Gondolin’s forces were in the north fighting the supposed source of the horde, the city was captured by a large force of mobs in the absence of the main Gondolin army. The Battle for Gondolin Upon hearing word that Gondolin had been attacked and captured and was being terrorized by a vast horde of mobs, the High King lifted his armies watch in Arrow and moved south to retake the city. The Gondolin army was made up nearly every great warrior who had survived the War of Wrath. The army set up a temporary base camp outside of the main walls and prepared to siege their eternal city itself. Before much preparation had begun the horde broke through the wall and began attacking the Gondolin forces. The initial detachment of mobs was defeated and Gondolin forces pushed in through the breach into the lower city. Storming through the breach the Gondolin soldiers found pure chaos. Ghasts and Blazes occupied the air while hordes of creepers, zombies, skeletons, and pigmen stormed out of the upper city to meet the rescuers. A price was paid for every block the Gondolin forces advanced down sexy lane, but reinforcements continued to storm into sexy lane from both sides and a meat grinder ensued. Creepers and Ghasts destroyed the very ground beneath the heroes as the battled to retake the city. Many fell before they could reach the eagle gate, much less the upper city. Back and forth fighting continued for an hour before progress was made. Eventually Ganoe and a host of his closest Knights battled their way into the mountain and sealed off the Eagle gate to leave the rest of the army to fight off the horde of mobs that remained outside. They began to make their way up the steps to the upper city to see what could be done there when out of nowhere Ender dragons swooped down onto the Gondolin forces. The Destruction of Gondolin The dragons were able to push aside the would be heroes and destroyed the city in its entirety. Some dragons were slain, but the cost was too high. Nearly all of the soldiers had died, and what few remained were spread out throughout the city and surrounded. The dragons destroyed the royal palace and nearly all of the lower city including the armories and storehouses. They cut through the ground like butter, reducing the once solid mountain into a hollow shell, and creating chasms that made traversing the mountain near impossible. While the Gondolindrim were able to kill of most of the horde that had occupied the city, and eventually were able to kill off the dragons or drive them away, the city itself was in ruins and beyond repair. They succeeded in retaking a pile of ruins, but little more. Aftermath The city was abandoned and the surviving heroes each went their own ways to a new future. The destruction of Gondolin marked the end of the sixth era of Titan. GhostRider and Gielnorian would move on to establish a republic in a distant land, ITIDeath followed with the surviving Gondolin Knights and established the Underwater Realm of the Dragon Kings, the remnants of Arrow reestablished the order of Templar Knights headed by Lord Commander Pineapple, Lord Varkanos assembled the reigning faction leaders of the last era to maintain an organization of mercenaries called Invictim, and Ganoe went into exile, ashamed for the loss of his great city. Category:Historic Conflicts